Peter Jackson and the Olympian
by SoulXtreme99
Summary: How a new camper manages to make Dionysus say Percy's real name instead of Peter Johnson
1. Chapter 1

A funny short chapter mocking Dionysus with his confusing names. Dionysus calls Percy Jackson and Peter Johnson opposing names. Percy = Peter and Peter = Percy

A new child just arrived at Camp named Peter Johnson, who was a son of Hermes. This his first day, he had already played an annoyingly large amount of disturbing tricks, tricking the demigods from Hecate's cabin to turn all the Ares demigods into pigs or spraying disgusting poop-smelling powder into all the cabins and etc. By dinner time, everyone was on their last nerve and wanted to rip Peter to pieces.

Dionysus came up on the podium with clown makeup on his face, which he had not found out about yet. Clearly, it was Peter's doing. He said, "PERCY JACKSON, YOU ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE!" Percy, surprised said, "I am?" and both Percy and Peter got up. Dionysus said, "Not you, Peter Johnson!" and Peter said, "Really?" Dionysus said, "You're in trouble, Percy! Peter is not in trouble" Percy said, "Why am I in trouble?" Peter said, "I'm not in trouble! Wow!"

Dionysus said, "Peter Johnson, savior of the camp is not in trouble! Percy Jackson, the trickster is in trouble!" Percy said, "I'm not a trickster! I'm not a son of Hermes!" Peter said, "I saved the camp?" The camp looked just as confused as Percy and Peter.

Dionysus said, "FINE! Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, is not in trouble! Peter Johnson, son of Hermes, is in trouble! GOT THAT? GRRR!" Then, everyone said, "Ohhhh! So that's what he meant!

Read and Review plz (Also read and review The forgotten immortal plz)


	2. Chapter 2

Sort of continuation of the first chap. (They have nothing to do with each other and Dionysus is messing up the names again) (this is before Rachel becomes the oracle)

Percy just decided he needed a quest and at the dinner pavilion…

Dionysus said, "Peter Johnson wants a quest! This time, he wants to go capture the real Pegasus or something!" Peter said, "I do? I don't think so" Percy said, "Why does Peter get to go and I don't? THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" Dionysus said, "No, Peter get's to go, not Percy!" Peter said, "I don't wanna! Quest equals danger. Danger equals death. Death equals … no more playing pranks…? I don't wanna go!" Percy said, "I want a quest! I want a quest! He doesn't even want to go! Why does he get to go? SO mean!" Dionysus said, "SHUT UP YOU BRATS! PETER JOHNSON SHALL GO AND THAT'S FINAL!"

The next morning, Peter was in the attic of the Big House, and he said, "W-w-what is m-my f-f-fate?" The oracle opened and green mist came out and it said:

_An prophecy for you, I have not_

_Leave me now, for I must rot…some more_

Peter said, "That doesn't rhyme, you know. You should leave out the 'some more'"

_Okay, I know that didn't rhyme,_

_But to rhyme, you must give me time,_

_Hey, I just rhymed!_

Peter said, "Is this a prophecy? It just seems like random words"

_Correct, you are_

_You shall go far_

Peter said, "I will?"

_Not really. I just needed something that rhymed with are._

_You know, like tar, or war._

Peter said, "Is this a prophecy or not? I'm confused.

_You should be, I don't understand it myself._

_Now go away before on you, I ralph._

_By ralph, I mean vomit_

_Now, what rhymes with vomit… hmmm  
><em>

_Whatever! just leave me alone, son of Hermes  
><em>

Peter said, "That didn't rhyme, but I'm going now. Happy?"

When he came downstairs…

Dionysus said, "Percy Jackson! What are you doing up there! Only Peter Johnson is allowed upstairs!" "But you said, Peter Johnson shall go on this quest and that's final!" Percy (the real Percy) walked in. He said, "It's still not fair." Peter said, "I agree! I can't talk to horses! I'm not a son of Poseidon!" Dionysus said, "Alright, ALRIGHT! YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO FORCE ME TO SAY IT AGAIN AREN'T YOU! PETER JOHNSON, SON OF HERMES SHALL STAY AT CAMP! PERCY JACKSON WILL GO! NOW GET YOU BUTTS MOVING!" And Percy and Peter both smiled and said, "Yes! I got what i wanted!"

Plz read and review both this and the forgotten immortal (both by me)


	3. Chapter 3

Peter didn't get Dionysus a present and it's his (Dionysus's) birthday but lucky for him, Percy came. "Thanks Peter Johnson for such a good present, you can have the entire cake." Dionysus said. "REALLY? THANKS, grumpy old geezer! Even though I didn't give you a present." Peter exclaimed. "Percy Jackson! Who gave you the permission of eating the entire cake without a present and STOP BEING RUDE!" Dionysus shouted. "WHAT?" Percy shouted. "I gave you that present." "I know, Peter Johnson, that's why you can have another cake." Dionysus said holding the cake out. "Thanks, old, smelly pervert." Peter said carrying it away. "PERCY JACKSON! GET OUT OF HERE!" Dionysus screamed. "Sorry." Percy said turning away. "Wait, Peter Johnson, don't leave yet." "Who said anything about leaving, smelly, ugly fatso?" Peter said with cream everywhere on his face."

"OKAY, lets settle this the old fashion way." Dionysus said. "You! Come in." He said pointing at Percy." "You! Get out of here and you owe me one trillion dollars for a cake and since you ate TWO!" Dionysus said shoving his two fingers into Peters face and continued "It'll cost you two trillion dollars." Dionysus said laughing.

"How am I going to get that much money?" Peter asked. "Son of Hermes?" Dionysus suggested.

P.S: I'm too busy laughing at the joke so ignore the grammatical errors.

P.S.S: If people want to read continues of this story, go read Xavier-X.

P.S.S.S: Thank you. And Xavier-X wrote this chapter. So if it doesn't seem like my writing, its because its his.


End file.
